Sour
Summary Sour 'is the angel of Universe 2. As such, he is responsible for attending the God of Destruction Helles and training her in martial arts. He isn't very fond of brute strength and typically "masculine" features. Being someone who rather prides himself on his intelligence. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Likely 2-C Name: Sour Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of million years old. Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Master in Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Cosmic Awareness, Ki/Energy Sensing, Enhanced Senses, Pressure Point Strikes, Image Projection (Can use his staff to project images from the past), Matter Manipulation, Can likely heal others and himself, Likely Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Likely taught their universe's God of Destruction the Hakai technique), Can possibly make a portal and send others to there, Likely Instinctive Reaction, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resurrection, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Sealing, Likely Transmutation, Limited Time Manipulation and Time Travel, Age Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1),Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”), and Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Low Multiverse level (Being an angel should make him far more powerful than a God of Destruction. Should be at least somewhat comparable to fellow angels like Whis and Vados. He should also be superior to Jiren, who was stated to be stronger than Infinite Zamasu and shook the World of Void, an infinite expanse of nothingness with his power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Whis, a fellow Angel, who could cross entire galaxies and reach earth in seconds at a speed of roughly at least 498 quadrillion times via powerscaling) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. Class Y with telekinesis. Striking Strength: Likely Low Multiversal Durability: Likely Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with his staff. Likely Low Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Described as valuing high intellect. Extremely knowledgeable in martial arts and combat, being the trainer of godly fighters who are some of the most skilled in the multiverse. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Gods Category:Staff Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Angels Category:Afterimage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Age Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2